CHB Songs
by A Faulty Spell Casting Demigod
Summary: The songs we all love in Half-Blood form. All songs fit with the original music, no speeding up or slowing down. The changed lyrics are one's I made because all I've seen don't fit the music. *Taking Song Requests*
1. Teardrops On My Guitar (Rachel POV)

**Disclaimer ~ The characters and PJO belong to Rick Riordan. Teardrops On my Guitar Belongs to Taylor Swift**

**(Rachel) about Percy and Annabeth**

Percy looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see

What I want and I need

Everything I want us to be

I know she's beautiful, that girl he talks about

And she's got everything that I have to live without

Percy talks to me

I laugh cause he's so damn funny

And I can't even see

Anyone when he's with me

Percy is so love

I think he's got it right

I wonder if he knows

He's all I dream about at night

Percy's the reason for the teardrops on my easel

The only thing that keeps me praying to Aphrodite

He's the picture I keep painting

Don't know why I do

Percy walks by me

Can he tell that I can't breath

And there he goes

So perfectly, the kind of flawless I wish I could be

She's gonna treat him right

And give him all her love

Look in those sea green eyes

And know she's lucky 'cause

Percy's the reason for the teardrops on my easel

The only thing that keeps me praying to Aphrodite

He's the picture I keep painting

Don't know why I do

So I'll walk home alone

As I turn out the light

I'll put his picture down and try to get some sleep tonight

Percy's the reason for the teardrops on my easel

The only thing that keeps me praying to Aphrodite

He's the picture I keep painting

Don't know why I do

He's the water in my cup

But there's never enough

And he's all that I need to fall into

Percy looks at me; I fake a smile so he won't see

**Author's Note ~ Hey guys, I'll still be updating TGTDT for those who are reading it but I'm having some writer's block with it. I'm trying though, I write a lot then read over it, think ewww and erase it. So anyway the first three are Taylor Swift as I was hooked on her songs when I started this but they won't all be, I swear it on the Styx!**


	2. Love Story (Annabeth POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Again, characters Rick Riordan's, and song Taylor Swifts**

We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes and the flashback starts I'm standing there

On Half-Blood hill in the summer air

See the campers; see the cabins, the healers

See you stumble your way through the border and pass out

Little did I know

That you were Percy Jackson, Poseidon's son

And my mother said stay away from Annabeth

And I was crying under Thalia's tree saying please don't go

And I said Percy please take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run

You'll be Seaweed Brain and I'll be Wise Girl

It's a love story Percy just say yes

So I sneak out of my cabin to see you

We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes

Escape this camp for a little while

Oh oh cause you were Perseus, I was Athena's daughter

And my mother said stay away from Annabeth

But you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go

And I said Percy please take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run

You'll be Seaweed Brain and I'll be Wise Girl

It's a love story Percy just say yes

Percy please save me there tryin' to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult but it's real

Don't be afraid I'll get us out of this mess

It's a love story Percy just say yes

Oh oh

I got tired of waitin'

Wonderin' if you survived the explosion

My faith in you was fading

When you finally came back after two weeks

And I said

Percy please save me I've been feeling so alone

I kept waiting for you to make a move

Is this in my head?

I don't know what to think

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said

Marry me Annabeth you'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know

I talked to your mom

Go pick out a blue dress it's a love story Annabeth say yes

Oh oh oh oh

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

**Author's Note ~ Request songs please. I wanna know what you wanna hear. **

**Updates might be slightly slower because I've got FCATS soon. I'll probably be writing instead of studying though so, yea.**


	3. Fearless (Annabeth POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Characters Rick's, and song Taylor Swifts.**

**(Annabeth) about Percy**

There's something bout the way

The street looks when it's just rained

There's a glow off the pavement

You walk me to the car

And you know I wanna ask you to spar right there

In the middle of the parking lot

Yeah oh yeah

We're driving down the road

I know that you don't know I'm tryin' so hard

Not to get caught up now

But your just so you

You run your fingers through your hair

Absentmindedly making me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me head first fearless

And I don't know why but for you I'd fight a million monsters with my dagger

Fearless

So Percy drive slow

'Til we run out of road in this one monster town

I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat

Your sea green eyes on me

In this moment now capture it, remember it

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me head first fearless

And I don't know why but for you I'd fight a million monsters with my dagger

Fearless

Well you stood there with me in the doorway

My hands shake, I'm not usually this way but

You pull me in and I'm a little more brave

It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something, it's fearless

Oh yeah

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me head first fearless

And I don't know why but for you I'd fight a million monsters with my dagger

Fearless

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me head first fearless

And I don't know why but for you I'd fight a million monsters with my dagger

Fearless

Oh oh, oh yeah

**Author's Note ~ Anybody got any song request, if you do please nothing to horrid, though I listen to practically anything and everything.**


	4. Hey There Delilah (Percy POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Characters are still Rick Riordan's, the song belongs to Plain White T's **

**Authors Note ~ As requested by percabeth 100 who is a guest...**

**(Percy) about Annabeth**

Hey there Annabeth, what's it like in San Francisco

I'm a thousand miles away girl but tonight you look so pretty

Yes you do, later tonight I'll I.M. you

You know it's true

Hey there Annabeth don't you worry about the distance

I'm right there if you get cornered I will kick that monster ass you know I will

I'll stab them with Riptide, I'm by your side

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

What you do to me

Hey there Annabeth I know times are getting hard

But just believe me girl one day these problems won't be ours

We'll have it good

We'll have the life we knew we would

My word is good

Hey there Annabeth I've got so much left to say

If every monster that I killed for you would take your breathe away

I'd kill them all, even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far but we've got pegusi

And I would walk to you if I had no other way

Our friends, they all make fun of us

We laugh along because we know that none of them have ever felt this way

Annabeth, I can promise you, that by the time that we get through

The world will be a whole lot more safe, and you're to blame

Hey there Annabeth you be good and don't you miss me

Two more years and Olympus will be rebuilt

And I'll be right there waiting always for you

You know it's always about you

We can do whatever we want to

Hey there Annabeth here's to you, this one's for you

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

What you do to me

**Hey guys, working on your requests now:) It'd be really cool if you guys could check out my other stories, Most Heartless God, and Too Good To Deserve This. Only if you want though. If you are reading it, then I'm working on the next chapter now, though her POV is hard I'm not telling who unless you answer this question...**

**QUESTION ~ How does Annabeth keep Percy from drowning in the River of Despair? (can't remember the actual name of the river...)**

**If you get it right, I'll PM you the next POV**


	5. Jessies Girl Glee Cast Version Percy POV

**Disclaimer ~ Rick owns PJO and everything involved with them, and whoever wrote this song.**

**Glee Cast Version Of Jessie's Girl **

**(Percy) about Luke and Annabeth**

Luke is a friend

Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine

But lately somethings changed that ain't hard to define

Luke has got himself a girl and I wanna make her mine

And she's watching him with those grey eyes

And she's fightin' him with that dagger I just know it

And she's teachin him to talk greek late late at night

You know I wish that I had Luke's girl

I wish that I had Luke's girl

Where can I find a half-blood like that

I play along with the charade

There doesn't seem to be any other way

You know I feel really awkward when they start talking cute

I wanna tell her that I love her but I don't wanna hurt Luke

Cause she's watching him with those grey eyes

And she's fightin' him with that dagger I just know it

And she's teachin' him to talk greek late late at night

You know I wish that I had Luke's girl

I wish that I had Luke's girl

Where can I find a half-blood like that

Like Luke's girl

I wish that I had Luke's girl

Where can I find a half-blood

Where can I find a half-blood like that

And I'm lookin in the mirror all the time

Wonderin what she don't see in me

I've been funny and I have sea-green eyes

Ain't that the way love's supposed to be

Tell me, where can I find a half-blood like that

You know I wish that I had Luke's girl

I wish that I had Luke's girl

I want Luke's girl

Where can I find a half-blood like that

Like Luke's girl

I wish that I had Luke's girl

I want, I want Luke's girl

**Sorry guys, writers block, school, FCATS. I'm trying!**


	6. Crash My Party (Percy POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Characters are still Ricks and this amazing song belongs to the amazing and cute,especially for his age, Luke Bryan!**

It don't matter what monster I'm fightin' I can beat 'em

Yea I can turn right around and run away from this fight

And I don't mind telling all the guys I can't spar now

Hell, I can beat them with Riptide any other time

Annabeth, I don't care oh I just gotta see what you're wearin

Your curls are they pulled up or falling down

Oh, I just gotta see you know

If you wanna IM, IM, talk to me

You don't have to worry 'bout it WiseGirl

You can wake me up in the dead of the night

Need me there baby that's all right

This is a drop everything kind of thing

I'll swing on by and hold you tonight

Leave the door unlocked and I'll hold you tight

Baby, you can crash my party anytime

Ain't a nightmare from there that'll cause me to ignore you

Ain't a fight that can hurt me and take me away from you

I could be underwater, with my father

And look up and see you in an IM And I'm gone, so long, hang on, I'll be there in a minute or two

If you wanna IM, IM, talk to me

You don't have to worry 'bout it WiseGirl

You can wake me up in the dead of the night

Need me there baby that's all right

This is a drop everything kind of thing

I'll swing on by and hold you tonight

Leave the door unlocked and I'll hold you tight Baby, you can crash my party anytime

If it's two in the morning and you have a nightmare

And you can't get back to sleep

Go ahead and IM, IM, talk to me

You don't have to worry 'bout it WiseGirl

You can wake me up in the dead of the night

Need me there baby that's all right

This is a drop everything kind of thing

I'll swing on by and hold you tonight

Leave the door unlocked and I'll hold you tight Baby, you can crash my party anytime

(IM, IM, talk to me)

Baby you can crash my party anytime

**Authors Note ~ Thanks to Annihilator2 for the song ideas. I love half the artist on the list, some I've never heard though. Anyway Luke Bryan is awesome and cute, but married with kids. And like 25 years older than me.. Anyway, let me know what else you wanna hear. I got a review for Last to Know by the amazing Three Days Grace. A song I love but there's nothing I can really do to it, to make it PJO. Any review, give me confidence. Am I doing good with this?**

**QUESTION! Has anyone sang these lyrics to a karaoke track?**

**ANSWER! Me ~ Yes, cue blush, that's how I know the lyrics work. YOUR ANSWER IN THE REVIEWS! VVVVVV Right down there click that button, down, down, to the left, warmer, warmer there. Now click it ;)**


	7. Waiting For Superman (About PiperJason)

**Disclaimer ~ Rick still owns PJO and HOO, and the amazingly talented band Daughtry owns the song**

**WARNING! This is about Jasper, since they're amazing to. Don't like them, probably not the chapter for you.**

She's watching Jason remember who he is

She's been, nothing more than a fake memory

She says, yeah he'll remember just give him a little time

I'm not going to worry because I know he's mine

She's just, watching the monsters fly by and it's her, that they want to maim

And she smiles, oh the way she smiles

She's talking to the gods

Counting the stars

Praying to the goddess of love

She's charmspeaking monsters

Falling apart

Waiting for Superman to pick her up, in his arms yeah

In his arms yeah, waiting for Superman

She's out of ideas as she's falling off the cliff, nothing's making sense

She's been, chasing an answer

A mind lost in the trade, the mess Hera made

She says, yeah he'll remember just give him a little time

I'm not going to worry because I know he's mine

She say's, if life was a movie then it wouldn't end like this, forgetting our kiss

Still she smiles, oh the way she smiles yeah

She's talking to the gods

Counting the stars

Praying to the goddess of love

She's charmspeaking monsters

She's falling apart

Waiting for Superman to pick her up, in his arms yeah

In his arms yeah, she's waiting for Superman

To lift her up, and take her anywhere

Show her love, their flying through the air

Save her now, before it's too late tonight, oh at the speed of light

And she smiles

She's talking to the gods

She's counting the stars

Praying to the goddess of love

She's charmspeaking monsters

She's falling apart

Waiting for Superman to pick her up, in his arms yeah

Oh, in his arms yeah, she's waiting for Superman

To lift her up, and take her anywhere

Show her love, oh their flying through the air

Save her now, before it's too late tonight

Oh, she's waiting for Superman

**Author's Note ~ Hey guys, I love the requests, great songs. As you can tell I listen to practically anything that's real and good. Not today's pop, even though I'm (sadly) part of this generation. Anyways, some of the songs fit perfectly, but there's nothing for me to change. So if your request doesn't show up, I'm either still working on it or I couldn't do it, sorry.**


	8. Holy Ground (Annabeth POV)

**Disclaimer~ Rick's characters, Taylor Swifts songs.**

I was reminiscing just the other day

While having blue food all alone it took me away

Back to a first-glance feeling on Half-Blood hill

Back when you were the one the monsters wanted to kill

Took off fast through the green light, go

Hey, skip the conversation and you already know

I left a note on the door with your nickname

And that was the first day

And Percy it was good, never looking down

And right there where we stood, was holy ground

Feeling like a girl with a brand new dagger

We had this big wide cabin all to ourselves

We blocked the noise with the sound of I need you

And for the first time I had something to lose

And I guess we fell apart in the demigod way

And our story's got dust on every page

Sometimes I wonder if you think about me now

And I see your sea green eyes everyday

'Cause Percy it was good, never looking down

And right there where we stood, was holy ground

Tonight I'm gonna spar, for all that we've been through

But I don't wanna spar, if I'm not sparring with you

Tonight I'm gonna spar, like you were in this room

But I don't wanna spar, if I'm not sparring with you

It was good, never looking down

And right there where we stood, was holy ground

Tonight I'm gonna spar, for all that we've been through

But I don't wanna spar, if I'm not sparring with you

Tonight I'm gonna spar, like you were in this room

But I don't wanna spar, if I'm not sparring with you

**Author's Note ~ Hey guys, I'll be posting a chapter literally right after this one so, no comment here...**


	9. Monster (Luke POV)

**Disclaimer ~ PJO is Ricks and Monster belongs to the freakin awesome, Imagine Dragons!**

Ever since I could remember

Everything inside of me, just wanted my dad

Oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh

I was never one for being abandoned

No matter what I did, my father wouldn't step in

Oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh

If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me

And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared

I hate my father just because, he left me with my crazy mom

If this hatred lies in me

I'm only a half-blood a Titan's guiding me

I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me

A Titan, a Titan

I've turned into a Titan

A Titan, a Titan, and he keeps getting stronger

Can I clear my conscience, if I forgive my dad

Do I have to run and hide

Oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh

I change my mind I don't want this

Get this Titan out of me

'Cause he's made his home inside

Oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh

If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me

And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared

I hate my father just because, he left me with my crazy mom

If this hatred lies in me

I'm only a half-blood a Titan's guiding me

I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me

A Titan, a Titan

I've turned into a Titan

A Titan, a Titan, and he keeps getting stronger

**(Instrumental Break)**

I'm only a half-blood a Titan's guiding me

I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me

A Titan, a Titan

I've turned into a Titan

A Titan, a Titan, and he keeps getting stronger

**Author's Note ~ I'm working on your requests, and I'd like to think I update kinda fast. What do you guys think?**

**QUESTION ~ Do you think I update fast?**


	10. Can't Catch Lightning (Nico POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Rick's owns the PJO characters and Alex Goot owns Can't Catch Lightning**

**Nico's POV (About Thalia)**

She's staring me down with those electric eyes

No matter how hard I try

I can't escape her gaze tonight

Her dad controls the atmosphere

Her dad controls the atmosphere oh

I'm hynotized by the way she fights

Ironic she's scared of heights

Imma take you to the Underworld

Her dad controls the atmosphere oh

Her dad controls the atmosphere yeah

And I've been catching myself angry with her

She joined Artemis

Everyday I argue with her

Cause I can't catch lightnin

Catching myself angry with her

She joined Artemis

Everyday I argue with her

Cause I can't catch lightnin

No I can't catch lightnin

She'll make you believe anything she wants

Use the mist on anyone

She will beat you up

Her dad controls the atmosphere

He's ruler of the atmosphere

And I've been catching myself angry with her

She joined Artemis

Everyday I argue with her

Cause I can't catch lightnin

Catching myself angry with her

She joined Artemis

Everyday I argue with her

Cause I can't catch lightnin

No I can't catch lightnin

Oh I can't catch lightnin

Yea I can't catch lightnin

She's staring me down with those electric eyes

No matter how hard I try

I can't escape her gaze tonight

Her dad controls the atmosphere

Her dad controls the atmosphere

Her dad controls the atmosphere oh

He's ruler of the atmosphere

And I've been waiting waiting waiting for her

Anticipating

Trying to track down her hunt

But I can't catch lightnin

Waiting waiting waiting for her

Anticipating

Trying to track down her hunt

But I can't catch lightnin

No I can't catch lightnin

Oh yea

No I can't catch lightnin

Oh I can't catch lightnin

Oh no

I can't catch lightnin

**Author's note ~ I don't know why I didn't do this sooner! Anyway, yea I ship Thalia and Nico, they aren't related! You have your opinions I have mine, no hate about it please. Anyway definitely check out Alex Goot who is amazingly talented, hot that little button down there that says review, I'm pretty sure it sends you to Narnia, or Hogwarts, or Camp Half-Blood, or The Hunger Games, or The Factions/Divergent, All of the above for me:) Anyway, feel free to send in any request about any couple, I don't have to ship them to write about them:)**


	11. My Lullaby Lion King 2 (Kronos POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Rick still owns the characters and this song is from Lion King 2, which was just as great as the first one.**

**(Kronos POV)**

**Talking/Singing**

Hush my demigod, you must be exhausted

**Singing**

Sleep my little minion

Let your dreams take wing

One day when I'm strong enough

You will be nothing

I've been exiled, persucted, scattered across Tartarus

When I think of what that God Zues did, I get a little tense

But I see a war so gory

That I don't feel so depressed

Thinking of killing the gods

Helps me get some rest

The sound of Percy's dying gasp

His girlfriend squealing in my grasp

All of his friend's mournful cry

That's my lullaby

Now the past, I've tried forgetting

And my foes I could forgive

Trouble is, I know it's petty

But I hate to let them live

So you found yourself somebody who'll take care of Percy

Oh, the battle will be bloody

And that really works for me

The melody of angry growls

A counterpoint of painful howls

A symphony of death, oh my

That's my lullaby

Gaia is gone

But Kronos is around

To train this demigod

Til he learns to be a killer

Based on his hatred for his dad

Sleep ya little traitor

Uh, I mean killing machine

One day when your big and strong

You'll help Kronos become King

The pounding of the drums of war

The sleeping city, blood galore

The joy of vengeance, Testify!

I can hear the cheering

Kronos what a Titan

Payback time is nearing

And demigod's blood will fly

Against a blood red sky

That's My Lullaby!

**Evil Psychotic Laughter?**

**Author's Note ~ Alright two in one night. WooHoo! Anyway, this is Zira's, I guess you could say ballad. It's That's My Lullaby from Lion King Two. As always, thanks for everyone's support it means more than you can imagine and leave any requests for anybody. **

**QUESTION ~ What do you guys think I do to write these? How do you think I write them?**


	12. Forever and Always (Annabeth POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Rick Riordan still owns PJO/HOO and the song belongs to one of my favorites, Parachute.**

Annabeth's looking for Percy

The hour's getting later

He was supposed to be here

She's sure he would've come

She goes to look for him

But there's no one in his cabin

No one said they've seen him

Why is something wrong

She looks back to the lake

Suddenly Hera shows up

She says it had to happen

Percy had to be gone

Her mind goes to August

She thinks of when she kissed him

They ate a blue cupcake first

Then he said

I gave up god hood for you

And you're my mortal, point

You saved me in the River Styx

Then he went missing

For eight months

They hover over Camp Jupiter

He's right below them

They lead her to the leader, who's forcing a look of pride

They welcome them to the camp

But she can barely hear them

She tries to restrain herself

But runs straight to him

She wraps her arms around him

And kisses his salty lips

They talk about having kids and the good life

The house in the village, where they would

Stay, stay there forever, forever and always

So they, could be safe, from the monsters

They'll grow old together

And they'll always remember whether rich or for poor or for better

We'll still love each other, forever and always

Then, they fall into Greek hell

He wouldn't let her go

She swims a little harder

She's not going to die here

Her and Percy will, survive

Everybody's fighting, to get to the doors

She looks into his eyes, and she says

We'll, we'll stay together, forever and always

Through the fight, and the war, and Tartarus

We'll grow old together

And always remember, whether happy or sad or whatever

We'll still love each other, forever and always

Forever and always

Forever and always

She finishes her speech but

The growls are getting too close

His voice is almost too low

As he says

I love you forever, forever and always

Please just remember, even if I close the doors

I'll always love you, forever and always

**Author's Note ~ Hey guys, sorry this took so long but I just recently finished testing so I should go back to normal updating. Anyway, DID ANYONE SEE THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS COVER!? Oh my gods, I like it, not love or hate, like. I just think it should've had all 7 ya know? Also, this song is Forever and Always by Parachute, they're amazing and you should definitely check them out.**

**\- DDOA **


	13. She's Everything (Percy POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Rick is the person who enjoys torturing us, not me. Song is owned by Brad Paisley. **

**Suggested by ~ _Annihilator2_**

**(Percy about Annabeth)**

She's a blue pair of running shoes

A holey pair of jeans

She looks great in monster dust

She looks great in anything

She's I want to read my book

Quit bothering me

She's I don't care what I wear

Around Rachel she was moody

She's a Saturn with a sunroof

With her blond hair a blowing

She's always got my back

And a good feeling knowing

She's a daughter of Athena

Who defied her mother

She's a fighter when she's mad

And she's a lover when she's loving

And she's everything I ever wanted

And everything I need

I talk about her I go on and on and on

'Cause she's everything to me

She's a Saturday book reader

And a Camp girl on Sunday

She's a dagger on her hip

And a cuss word 'cause of spiders

She's a picnic by the lake

Percy come and kiss me

She's a one glass of nectar

And she's feeling kinda tipsy

She's the smart one I wish I could be

And the stealer of the covers

She's a picture in my notebook

And my unborn children's mother

She's the hand that I'm holding

When I'm going on a quest

She's the answer to my problems

And she's the song that I'm playing

And she's everything I ever wanted

And everything I need

I talk about her I go on and on and on

'Cause she's everything to me

She has the gray eyes I love to see

Someday when I'm thirty

She's that beautiful bride

I want standing right beside me

Everyday that passes

I only love her more

Yeah she's the one

That I'd lay down my own life for

And she's everything I ever wanted

And everything I need

She's everything to me

Yeah she's everything to me

Everything I ever wanted

And everything I need

She's everything to me

**Author's Note ~ I know, I know. I'm horrible, it's been a month, I'm sorry. I've been really busy working on a story I'm doing for the Random Quote Challenge. I want it to be good, it's been taking up most of my time, I know you other authors understand. I've been working so hard on it, that I've neglected this and the other new story I'm working on. Anyway the song is _'She's Everything' _by Brad Paisley. **

**QUESTION ~ When Percy first dreams about Thalia, what color are her eyes? **

**HINT ~ PERCY DREAMS! NOT SEES! Not electric blue. Come on PJO/HOO fandom, you know this...**


	14. Let It Go (Annabeth POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Character(s) belong to Rick Riordan. Song belongs to Disney/Frozen.**

**Annabeth POV**

Covers burn red in the fire tonight

Not an author to be seen

Trapped in a world with fangirls

And it looks like I'm crazy

The fire is burning like Leo's lava rain

How long does it take to get rid of a book

Burn those books

Don't let them see

Be the smart one you always have to be

Pretend to read

Don't let them know

Well, now they know

Let them go

Let them go

Can't read those books anymore

Let them go

Let them go

Burn every single page

I don't care what they're going to say

Let those stupid books burn

I never liked reading anyway

Funny how reality, can smack you in the face

And the plots that once destroyed me

Can't get to me at all

It's time to see what fire can do

To test the flames maybe they'll burst to

No deaths, no tears, no more 'movies'

I'm free

Let them go

Let them go

I am no longer one with fiction

Let them go

Let them go

Books will never make me cry

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Until those books are gone

Burnt pieces floating from the air into the ground

My heart is breaking, I'm killing all my fiction friends

And one burnt piece floats up and hits me in the ass

There is no going back

Those books are in the past

Let them go

Let them go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let them go

Let them go

That book reader is gone

Here I stand

In the light of the flame

Let the fire burn on

I never liked reading anyway

**Author's Note ~ WARNING! I'm currently hooked on Frozen, so expect another song or two from that movie. ;-)**


	15. Love Is An Open Door (PercyAnnabeth POV

**First off, LOVE the idea I'll see what happens :-)**

**Disclaimer ~ Still Rick's character(s), song goes to Disney (Frozen)  
**

Normal ~ Annabeth

_Italics Underlined ~ Percy_

**Bold ~ Both  
**

Ok, can I just say something crazy

_I love crazy_

All my life has been a whole lot of training at Camp

And then suddenly I spoon feed you

_I was thinking the same thing_

_Cause like_

_I've been searching my whole life to find my WiseGirl_

_And maybe it's the Nectar talking or the Ambrosia_

But with you

_But with you_

_I've found that girl_

I see your eyes

**And it's nothing like I've ever known before**

**Love is an open door**

**Love is an open **door

_Door_

**Love is an open door**

With you

_With you_

With you

_With you_

**Love is an open door**

_I mean it's crazy_

What

_We kill each others_monsters

_I wasn't gonna say that_

I've never met someone** who thinks different than me**

_Blue_ Books

**Wrong again**

**Our mental unsynchronization**

**Can have but one explanation**

_You _and I _were_ just **meant to be**

Say goodbye

_Say goodbye_

**To our parents rivalry**

**We don't have to be a part of it**

**Love is an open door**

**Love is an open **door

_Door_

**Life can be so much more**

With you

_With you_

With you

_With you_

**Love is an open **_door_

Door

_Can I say something crazy_

_Will you go out with me_

Can I say something even crazier

Yes

**Author's Note ~ I warned you! Haha, if anybody wants to fangirl about how amazing this movie was PM me! All my friends think it's stupid, they are no longer with us. Lol, joking. Anyway look out for more songs soon **

_**HELP! ~**_These lines in case you're wondering/confused

I've never met someone** who thinks different than me**

_Blue_ Books

The _Blue_ Books part is at the same time, Percy say blue and at the same time Annabeth says books, then they're like 'Wrong Again'

**REASONING ~ **In this version it's like, opposites attract basically. They sing about not being able to read each others mind, see the HELP version above for an example, yet still loving each other.


	16. 21 Guns (Thalia POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Ricks character(s), song goes to amazingly talented Green Day**

**Requested by Orabella, it's not exactly Thalico, more about how Thalia feels betrayed by Luke. **

**XxThaliaxX**

Do you know who's worth fighting for

When they aren't worth dying for

Do they take your breath away

And you feel yourself suffocating

Does the pain kick you out of the fight

And you look for a place to die

Did someone break your heart inside

You're in ruins

One, 21 swords

Lay down your daggers

Give up the fight

One, 21 swords

Turn me into

A pine tree

You and me

When you're at the camp border

And you lost all sense of control

And the cyclops has taken your soul

When your heart becomes a black hole

Your fate is a pain in the ass

And the betrayal doesn't pass

True love wasn't meant to last

You're in ruins

One, 21 swords

Lay down your daggers

Give up the fight

One, 21 swords

Turn me into

A pine tree

You and me

Did you ever care about me

If you did you wouldn't have hurt me

You said you loved me you fucking liar **(NOTE, if you don't wanna say fuck, the word stupid fits here as well. I just personal think this fits Thalia better)**

Like a monster looking for a hand out from a half-blood

**(Awesome Instrumental)**

When it's time to preserve or raze

It will be the end of your days

Something inside this heart has died

You're in ruins

One, 21 swords

Lay down your daggers

Give up the fight

One, 21 swords

Turn me into

A pine tree

One, 21 swords

Lay down your daggers

Give up the fight

One, 21 swords

Turn me into

A pine tree

You and me

**Author's Note ~ THIS GIRL IS ON FIRE!**

**Sorry, I had to. I can't stop writing these lyrics! Anyway, I do want to mention that if anyone has any problems figuring out how a line is supposed to line up or match, PM me and I'll help you out. **

**Also, does anyone read these ANs, if you do, tell me your favorite band when you review, so I know if I should put these or not :-)**

**QUESTION ~ Would those of you who haven't, check out my other stories as well? If you have huge thanks, if you are thanks as well, if you don't wanna that's cool. **

**See that little thing down there vvvvvv I wonder what the button does! Let's type something in the box and click it! Lol.**


	17. You Found Me (Luke POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Character(s) are still Ricks, and this amazing song goes to the even more amazing band, named The Fray.**

**XxLukexX**

I found my dad

On the corner of Camp and Olympus

Where the gods left there kids

All alone, shipping his last package

I said where you been

He said ask anything

Where were you

When mom was having an attack

All my days

Were spent praying to you

You never came

And all I needed was a dad

Who never came

To the house of May Castellan

Mad and resentful

You found me

You found me

Leading his army

Surrounded

Surrounded

Why'd you have to wait

Where were you

Where were you

Just a little late

You found me

You found me

In the end

I ended up alone

Betraying her

The only one who ever knew

I was there, fighting Kronos in the end

No way to know, if Jackson will keep his promise

Mad and resentful

You found me

You found me

Leading his army

Surrounded

Surrounded

Why'd you have to wait

Where were you

Where were you

Just a little late

You found me

You found me

Early morning

Monsters die

I've been praying for years and years and years and years

And you never came to visit me

You never helped me at camp

You got some kind of nerve

Saying you're my 'dad'

Mad and resentful

You found me

You found me

Leading his army

Where were you

Where were you

Mad and resentful

You found me

You found me

Leading his army

Surrounded

Surrounded

Why'd you have to wait

Where were you

Where were you

Just a little late

You found me

You found me

Hermes why'd you wait

To find me

To find me

**Author's Note ~ And there we go. Another song, another person. Thanks, CreativeWriter7586 for answering, nice to know I'm not typing to myself. So did anyone go see the DAWN OF THE PLANET OF THE APES MOVIE? If you saw it did you love it as much as I did!? Let me know below, in that little review box. As always, check out my other stories, fav, follow, you know the drill. Or don't, up to you. The support is amazing either way, so THANKS EVERYONE!**


	18. Freaking Me Out (Thalia POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Ricks character(s), and this song belongs to the amazing band that isn't that popular, Simple Plan.**

**XxThaliaxX**

What the hells

Going on

Have you joined

The Titans

You were here

Now you're not

Been replaced

By Kronos

Cause it's still your face but there's something strange

Now your eyes are gold

Luke you better explain

Did they wipe your brain

Are you going to start a war

Cause everything you say

Everything you do

Is freaking me out

Freaking me out

You know we used to be the same

Who the hell are you

You're freaking me out

Freaking me out

And I swear I thought I knew you

But now that was years ago

Now your siding with them

What's that about

Cause you're freaking me out

Freaking me out

Think you're right

But you're wrong

Think you're you

But you're Kronos

You've become what you hate

Now you're lost

Just a Titan

So he pulls the strings

Cause it makes no sense

That you're his little helper

You can say these things

To the Titan army

And they just might think you're funny

But everything you say

Everything you do

Is freaking me out

Freaking me out

You know we used to be the same

Who the hell are you

You're freaking me out

Freaking me out

And I swear I thought I knew you

But now that was years ago

Now your siding with them

What's that about

Cause you're freaking me out

Freaking me out

Wake up

Wake up

Wake up

Snap out of it

Wake up

Wake up

Wake up

Luke Castellan

Wake up

Wake up

Wake up

Everything you say

Everything you do

Is freaking me out

Freaking me out

You know we used to be the same

Who the hell are you

You're freaking me out

Freaking me out

And now everything you say

Everything you do

Is freaking me out

Freaking me out

So why you playing games

You ain't foolin me

You're freaking me out

Freaking me out

And I swear I thought I knew you

But now that was years ago

Now your siding with them

What's that about

Cause you're freaking me out

Freaking me out

**Author's Note ~ Alright, another one. So ChildOfApolloHunterOfArtemis, you're request is now in the works, though for the 3 of them it's gonna take some time :-) That cool?**


	19. Since You've Been Gone (Annabeth POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Ricks character(s), this song _"Since You've Been Gone"_ belongs to Kelly Clarkson**

**Also, please read the AN, it's important.**

**XxAnnabethxX**

Seaweed Brain we started out friends

I hated you but that was pretend

Yeah yeah

Where have you gone

You're really loyal

You saved my life

It's been too long since I've seen your green eyes

Yeah yeah

Where have you gone

And all you ever heard me say

Was how dumb I thought you were

That's all you ever heard me say

But since you've been gone

I can't breathe for the first time

I'm not giving up

Yeah yeah

Now it's you

I can't get

Off my mind

Where have you gone

How can I put it

You've grown on me

I even fell for that lopsided smile

Yeah yeah

Where have you gone

You know I never heard you say

You wouldn't be here the next day

Guess Hera never told you her plan

But since you've been gone

I can't breathe for the first time

I'm not giving up

Yeah yeah

Now it's you

I can't get

Off my mind

Where have you gone

Hera you bitch I knew it

You took him

Stupid trade

Where is Percy

I just can't take this

Again and again and again and again

**(Guitar Solo)**

Since you've been gone

I can't breathe for the first time

I'm not giving up

Yeah yeah

Now it's you

I can't get

Off my mind

I can't breathe for the first time

I'm not giving up

Yeah yeah

Now it's you

I can't get

Off my mind

You should know that it's you

I can't find

Where have you gone

Where have you gone

Where have you gone

**Author's Note ~ Alright so, here you go** (Guest) =_Awesomesaucealli. _**I used some lyrics this guest provided though not a lot because like I said, I want it to be original/mine.**


	20. I Wonder (Annabeth POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Character(s) Ricks, song belongs to Kellie Pickler.**

**XxAnnabethPOVxX**

Sometimes I think about you

Wonder if you ever even think about me

And would you even recognize

The fighter your little girl has grown up to be

Cause I have hopes and dreams

And all I see

Are your brown eyes noticing me

They're the only things that ever showed me your love

Oh, I hear the family's happy without me there

There's smiling faces as far as I can see

And if I ever come back home to San Francisco

I wonder what you'd say to me

I think about how it ain't fair

That you weren't there when I was scared like fathers are

You weren't around to help me train

Love me as your daughter like father's do

Did you think I didn't need you here

To help me up

To dry my tears

Did you even miss me through the years at all

Oh, I hear the family's happy without me there

There's smiling faces as far as I can see

And if I ever come back home to San Francisco

I wonder what you'd say to me

Forgiveness

Such a simple word

But it's hard to do

Because I've been hurt

Oh, I hear the family's happy without me there

And just in case you're wondering about me

Now on I will be at Camp Half-Blood

Your demigod is off

Your demigod is off

Your demigod is off

To save the world

**Author's Note ~ Here ya go ChildOfApolloHunterOfArtemis, one of three. Other one should be up soon, I hope you don't mind but because they would all be similar I'm only gonna do two. Would you rather Piper or Thalia, or does it not matter?**


	21. Want You Back (Annabeth POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Ricks character(s), song belongs to Cher Lloyd.**

Uh

Hmmm yeah

La da da da da da da

Uh

Percy

You never had a brain

Thought you'd never notice me

So I kissed you any way way way

Now I see you've been hanging out

With that mortal girl in town

Looking like two hell hounds hounds hounds

Uh

Remember all the quests that you and I did first

And now you're doing them with her

Remember all the quests that you and I did first

You got me got me like this

Uh

And now you're helping her defeat all the monsters

Doing everything we did

Come on

And now you're helping her defeat all the monsters

You got me got me like this

Uh

Percy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a shh

That mortal can't have ya

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you

Want you back

Uh

I kissed you first cause I thought you were dying

Now I feel like shh cause I now you're lyin

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you

Want you back

Please

This ain't even jealousy

She ain't got a thing on me

Trying to rock those paint covered jeans jeans jeans

You clearly didn't think this through

If she knows my threats are true

She'll be leaving you soon soon soon

Uh

Remember all the quests that you and I did first

And now you're doing them with her

Remember all the quests that you and I did first

You got me got me like this

Uh

And now you're helping her defeat all the monsters

Doing everything we did

Come on

And now you're helping her defeat all the monsters

You got me got me like this

Uh

Percy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a shh

That mortal can't have ya

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you

Want you back

Uh

I kissed you first cause I thought you were dying

Now I feel like shh cause I now you're lyin

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you

Want you back

Ohh

I thought you were gonna die

When I kissed you goodbye

Uh Oh

Uh Oh

Ohh

And you might be with her

But I still met you first

Uh oh

Uh oh

Yeah yeah

Yo

Remember all the quests that you and I did first

And now you're doing them with her

Remember all the quests that you and I did first

You got me got me like this

Ohh

Percy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a shh

That mortal can't have ya

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you

Want you back

Uh

I kissed you first cause I thought you were dying

Now I feel like shh cause I now you're lyin

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you

Want you back

Ohh

La da da da da

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you

Want you back

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you

Want you back

Uh

Does this sound like a hydra

**(Mouth noise)**

**Author's Note ~ Alright so, here you go** (Guest) =_Awesomesaucealli. _**I used some lyrics this guest provided though not a lot because like I said, I want it to be original/mine.**


	22. Rude (Percy POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Ricks character(s), this song belongs to the band Magic!**

**Percy**

Early this morning jumped out of bed

And put on my blue suit

Got on Black Jack and raced like Hermes

To Olympus

Went to your throne with heart in my hand

To ask you a question

But I know that you hate my guts ma'am

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life

Say yes say yes

Cause I need to know

You say I'll never get your blessing now prepare to die

Tough luck Perseus but the answer is no

Why you gotta be so rude

I'm half human unlike you

Why you gotta be so rude

I'm gonna marry her anyway

Marry Annabeth

Marry her anyway

Marry Annabeth

Please do not kill me

Marry Annabeth

And you'll be my step-mommy

Why you gotta be so

Rude

I hate to do this

You leave no choice

I can't live without her

Although you hate me we will be both

Standing at that alter

I will not run away

My fatal flaws loyalty you know

You know she's in love with me

I will go anywhere she goes

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life

Say yes say yes

Cause I need to know

You say I'll never get your blessing now prepare to die

Tough luck Perseus cause the answer's still no

Why you gotta be so rude

I'm half human unlike you

Why you gotta be so rude

I'm gonna marry her anyway

Marry Annabeth

Marry her anyway

Marry Annabeth

Please do not kill me

Marry Annabeth

And you'll be my step-mommy

Why you gotta be so

Rude

Rude

**(Instrumental)**

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life

Say yes say yes

Cause I need to know

You say I'll never get your blessing now prepare to die

Tough luck Perseus but no still means no

Why you gotta be so rude

I'm half human unlike you

Why you gotta be so rude

I'm gonna marry her anyway

Marry Annabeth

Marry her anyway

Marry Annabeth

Please do not kill me

Marry Annabeth

And you'll be my step-mommy

Why you gotta be so

Rude

Why you gotta be so

Rude

Why you gotta be so rude

**Author's Note ~ Alright, here ya go. Rude by Magic! Obviously this is between Athena and Percy, trying to get her blessing to marry Annabeth. Well, bye for now.**


	23. Human (Piper POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Ricks character(s), this song belongs to the amazing Christina Perri.**

**xxPiperxx**

I can fight monsters

I can go to school

I can stay awake for days

If that's what you want

Be your Beauty Queen

I can fake a smile

Get ignored by dad

I can laugh and play the part

If that's what you ask

I can't be who I am

I can't do it

I can't do it

I can't do it

But I'm half human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm half human

And I use real swords to fight

Monsters in my head

Jason in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

Cause I'm half human

I can use my charm

Be a good demigod

I sure have a way with words

Well that's what they say

I can't be who I am

I can't do it

I can't do it

No way through it

But I'm half human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm half human

And I use real swords to fight

Monsters in my head

Jason in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

Cause I'm half human

I'm half human

I'm half human

Just a little human

I can take so much

Until I've had enough

Cause I'm half human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm half human

And I use real swords to fight

Monsters in my head

Jason in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

Cause I'm half human

**Author's Note ~ Another one, I'm working hard. Well, as hard as I can be while continuously listening to music. Haha, I literally just sit in my chair and listen to the same song over and over until I think of good lyrics. Glad you guys like them though! :-)**


	24. Am I Wrong (Nico POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Ricks character(s), this song belongs to Nico and Vinz.**

**XxNicoxX**

Am I wrong

For being able to summon undead

Am I wrong

For having a little crush on Percy

I ain't trying to do what everybody else doing

Just cause everybody doing what half-bloods do

If one thing I know

How far would I go

I'm walking down this road alone

This road that I call home

So am I wrong

For thinking that I could bring Bianca back

Now am I wrong

For bringing my sister Hazel back to life

But that's just what I did

That's just what I did

That's just what I did

Tried to reach someone I couldn't see

Am I tripping

For having a vision

My prediction

I'm gonna be in the Underworld

I can't

I can't look back

Always gotta do what's right

Don't let them control your life

That's just how I feel

Fight in wars and don't let go

Don't let them compare you no

Don't worry I'm always alone

That's just how I feel

Am I wrong

For thinking that I could bring Bianca back

Now am I wrong

For bringing my sister Hazel back to life

But that's just what I did

That's just what I did

That's just what I did

Tried to reach someone I couldn't see

You can tell me I'm wrong wrong

I know that I ain't right right

You can tell me I'm wrong wrong

I know that I ain't right

You can tell me I'm wrong wrong

I know that I ain't right right

You can tell me I'm wrong wrong

I know that I ain't right

Am I wrong

For thinking that I could bring Bianca back

Now am I wrong

For bringing my sister Hazel back to life

But that's just what I did

That's just what I did

That's just what I did

Tried to reach someone I couldn't see

So am I wrong

For thinking that I could bring Bianca back

Now am I wrong

For bringing my sister Hazel back to life

But that's just what I did

That's just what I did

That's just what I did

Tried to reach someone I couldn't see

**Author's Note ~ Hi again, how's your day been?**


	25. King Of Anything (Thalia POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Ricks character(s), this song belongs to Sara Bareilles**

**Requested by ~ GoddessOfDauntlessCake**

**Can I have my cake now?**

**xxThaliaxx**

Running from monsters

Stare me down with your light blue eyes

While I look for a place to hide

So many things I'd say if only I were able

But I just keep quiet and count the monsters that pass by

You've got opinions Luke

We're all entitled to 'em but I never asked

Gotta run before we die

Can't waste anymore time

I gotta get out of here fast

I hate to break it to you babe

But I'm not drowning

I don't need to be saved

Who cares if you disagree

I'm a Hunter now

Who made you king of anything

So you dare try to betray me

Who died

And made you king of anything

Your charm makes all girls swoon

But I'm not fallin soon

You failed my test

But you expect me to

Join Kronos with you

And fight the gods

You're delusional in the head

I'm not the one who's lost

Helping a Titan

But you'll never see

You're so busy making plans

With my name on them what's up with that

You got the fighting down

Just not the plan making

Who cares if you disagree

I'm a Hunter now

Who made you king of anything

So you dare try to betray me

Who died

And made you king of anything

All my life I've tried

To save everybody else while I

Got hurt and died

Waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn to survive

Who cares if you disagree

I'm a Hunter now

Who made you king of anything

So you dare try to betray me

Who died

And made you king of anything

Who cares if you disagree

I'm a Hunter now

Who made you king of anything

So you dare try to betray me

Who died

And made you king of anything

Let me hold your crown babe


	26. Just A Dream (About Annabeth and Percy)

**Disclaimer ~ Rick's character(s), song goes to Carrie Underwood**

**About Annabeth and Percy**

It was four months after the day he turned 16

In his camp shirt

Going to his cabin that night

She had his bed comforters in her cabin bed

Of course they were blue

They were Percy's

It is true

And when she found Jason

Missing his left shoe

She marched up to him

And demanded he tell her

Where her boyfriend was

Then he told her

That he didn't know

She threw her dagger down

And yelled up to the sky

Hera why'd you take him

Why'd you have to do this

You know that I love him

I just can't get through this

I need you Percy

It's like I'm dumber than Seaweed Brain

Thinkin 'bout the prophecy

Everybody's sayin' you're not coming home now

This can't be happening to me

Please come back Percy

The centuar Chiron said let's bow our heads and pray

Gods please keep him safe

And bring him back to us

Then the cabin members all stood up and said

The most heartfelt words

That she ever heard

And then they told her

That it was time

To make his shroud to burn

But she told them no

Oh, he was still alive

The Oracle said so

Hera took him

She will keep him safe

Chiron understand

Hera why'd you take him

Why'd you have to do this

You know that I love him

I just can't get through this

I need you Percy

It's like I'm dumber than Seaweed Brain

Thinkin 'bout the prophecy

Everybody's sayin' you're not coming home now

This can't be happening to me

Please come back Percy

Oh

Hera why'd you take him

Why'd you have to do this

You know that I love him

I can't get through this

Oh can't get through this

It's like I'm dumber than Seaweed Brain

Thinkin 'bout the prophecy

Everybody's sayin' you're not coming home now

This can't be happening to me

Please come back Percy

Oh, please come back Percy

Come back Percy

Yeah

Yeah

**Author's Note ~ Check out the poll on my profile =-)**


	27. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman (Percy POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Ricks character(s), this song belongs to Frozen/Disney.**

**This one is dedicated to haleylidgett and AnnabethPiperHazel246**

**XxPercyxX**

Tyson

Do you wanna go surfing

Come on let's ride the waves

I never see you anymore

Come out the door

It's like you've gone away

We used to be best brothers

And now we're not

Tyson please tell me why

Do you wanna go surfing

I already have your surfboard

_Go away Percy_

Okay bye

Do you wanna go surfing

Or go swimming in the pool

I think some company is overdue

I've started talking to

The horses and the fish

(Keep swimming Dory)

It gets a little lonely

All these empty rooms

Just watching my fish swim by

Blub-blub, Blub-blub, Blub-blub, Blub-blub

Tyson

Please I know you're in there

Poseidon's wondering where you've been

I've said don't worry but I'm starting to

Just know I'm here for you

Just let me in

Everybody here loves you

I know you're hurting

But you don't have to be alone

Do you wanna go surfing

**Author's Note ~ Alright, so imagine an AU where they're human. Tyson is in an accident that screws up one eye, he's so scared of being judged he locks himself in the room. That's what this is based around, Percy trying to get him to come out.**


	28. Problem (Thalia and Annabeth POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Ricks character(s), this song belongs to Ariana Grande and Iggy Azalea.**

**This chapter was requested by and is also dedicated to, JasonGraceless.**

Normal - Thalia

**Bold - Annabeth**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hey Luke

Even though I hate ya

I wanna save ya

I want you Luke

And even though I can't forgive ya

Just know I tried to

I want you Luke

Tell me Castellan

Why can't you be good

Cause even though I shouldn't want it

I gotta have it

I want you Luke

I control the clouds

I've got weight on my shoulders

I should be wiser and realize that I've got

One less Monster without ya

I got one less Monster without ya

I got one less Monster without ya

I got one less one less Monster monster

One less Monster without ya

I got one less Monster without ya

I got one less Monster without ya

I got one less one less Monster monster

I know you wanna help him wake up

You gotta give up

Come on Luke

I know that you shouldn't listen

Or consider it

Come on Luke

Everytime you talk to me

And say you love me

I get a little distracted

I shouldn't want it

But it's you Luke

I control the clouds

I've got weight on my shoulders

I should be wiser and realize that I've got

One less Monster without ya

I got one less Monster without ya

I got one less Monster without ya

I got one less one less Monster monster

One less Monster without ya

I got one less Monster without ya

I got one less Monster without ya

I got one less one less Monster monster

**It's Annabeth**

**Uh what you got**

**Wise Drachma bettin' I'll be better of without you**

**In no time I'll be forgetting about you Luke**

**You've told me that you know**

**But I seriously doubt you**

**Understand my life is easy**

**When I ain't around you**

**Annie Annie**

**Too manly to be here cryin**

**I'm thinkin' I love that Seaweed Brain more than I love your presence**

**And the best thing now is probably for you to exit**

**I let you go**

**Let you back**

**I finally learned my lesson**

**No more guessing**

**I know I want it but you're just playin'**

**I'm barely listenin' to you**

**I can't believe what you're sayin'**

**I got Percy now so Luke don't be dumb**

**I got hundreds of monsters**

**But you won't be one**

**Like What**

Hm na na

(One less one less monster monster)

(One less one less monster monster)

I control the clouds

I've got weight on my shoulders

I should be wiser and realize that I've got

One less Monster without ya

I got one less Monster without ya

I got one less Monster without ya

I got one less one less Monster monster

One less Monster without ya

I got one less Monster without ya

I got one less Monster without ya

I got one less one less Monster

One less Monster without ya

I got one less Monster without ya

I got one less Monster without ya

I got one less one less Monster

**Author's Note ~ I only have one thing to say. It's freakin' hard writing a rap version/part of a parody. Fun, but hard. **


	29. She Will Be Loved (Leo POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Ricks character(s), song belongs to Maroon 5.**

**Xx_Leo_xX**

Trouble maker as a young boy I

Had some trouble with Aunt Rosa

She was always there to test me

I always refused to use my flames

She forced me into several foster homes but I ran away

I lost my mom cause of Gaea she

Hurt me in my core

Looks like I'll be spending everyday

Down in the forges just working away

I hide my pain behind my jokes and smiles

Nobody wants me around all the time

When will I be loved

When will I be loved

Built the Argo 2

I helped find Hera

Somehow I still don't feel useful

Maybe it's because I've done all I can do

I'm just the seventh wheel

It's never been me and someone else

Just me, I'm always alone

Yeah

My heart is broken my door's never open

No one needs me here yeah

Looks like I'll be spending everyday

Down in the forges just working away

I hide my pain behind my jokes and smiles

Nobody wants me around all the time

When will I be loved

When will I be loved

When will I be loved

When will I be loved

My skills help me hide

Deep in the forge

So many things that made me who I am

Too many goodbyes killed me inside

No one was there to catch me any time I fell

Yeah

Built the Argo 2

I helped find Hera

Somehow I still don't feel useful

Looks like I'll be spending everyday

Down in the forges just working away oh

I hide my pain behind my jokes and smiles

Nobody wants me around all the time

When will I be loved

When will I be loved

When will I be loved

When will I be loved

(Please try hard not to say goodbye)

Looks like I'll be spending everyday

Down in the forges just working away

(Try so hard please stay by my side)

**Author's Note ~ What's your favorite PJO version I've written, so far?**


	30. Radioactive (Percy POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Rick's character(s), this song belongs to Imagine Dragons.**

**OMG We broke 100 reviews! EEEPPPP! Thank you guys so much, and shout out to the 100th reviewer, who was Guest. Errmm, alright shout out to you Guest.**

**This chapter/song was requested by Kendra PJO**

**XxPercyxX**

I'm waking up to monster dust

There's more monsters there than there are of us

I'm fighting all the memories

I'm kicking all

Those monster's butts

Then going after Mother Earth

This is it

Gaea's final stand

Whoa

I'm fighting back

Adrenaline in my bones

I have to protect my home

Have you met Riptide

Your worst nightmare

Have you met Riptide

Your worst nightmare

Whoa, whoa

I'm Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson

Whoa, whoa

I'm Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson

I raise my sword, call my friends

This may be a war but it's not the end

We'll kill Dirt Face, to make it safe

Whoa

I'm kicking all

Those monster's butts

Then going after Mother Earth

This is it

Gaea's final stand

Whoa

I'm fighting back

Adrenaline in my bones

I have to protect my home

Have you met Riptide

Your worst nightmare

Have you met Riptide

Your worst nightmare

Whoa, whoa

I'm Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson

Whoa, whoa

I'm Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson

All demons go

You're gonna die

One of our swords

Will go in your side

I'm fighting back

Adrenaline in my bones

I have to protect my home

Have you met Riptide

Your worst nightmare

Have you met Riptide

Your worst nightmare

Whoa, whoa

I'm Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson

Whoa, whoa

I'm Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson

**Author's Note ~ Thanks CrazyWriter7586 for telling me your favorite song. Glad you liked it. Big thanks to everyone who has followed and/or favorited this story, I don't think I've thanked you guys yet. =-)**

**Stay awesome, and feel free to check out my other stories (;-P)**


	31. Shake It Off (Annabeth POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Rick Riordan owns the character(s), this song belongs to the queen (in my opinion), Taylor Swift!**

**Requested By, Tabi1230**

**Annabeth POV**

I'm losing my focus

Since I gave Percy that kiss

That's what half-bloods say, mmm-mmm

That's what half-bloods say, mmm-mmm

I don't go on any dates

Cause I'm in love with Percy

At least that's what half-bloods say, mmm-mmm

That's what half-bloods say, mmm-mmm

But I keep fighting

Can't start, won't start cryin

It's like I got this line stuck

In my mind

Saying, "One you love will die."

Part of the prophecy is full full full fulfilled

I lost the one I love Per Per Per Per Percy

But I've just gotta move move move move move

I gotta move along, I move along

Kronos is gonna pay pay pay pay pay

And the monster's gonna go go go go away

And I've just gotta move move move move move

I gotta move along, I move along

They know I'm never wrong

I don't think Percy is gone

Is it just me, mmm-mmm

Is it just me, mmm-mmm

Now I'm all alone

(All alone)

Curse this damn prophecy

(Curse this prophecy)

Percy isn't gone, mmm-mmm

Percy isn't gone, mmm-mmm

But I keep fighting

Can't start, won't start cryin

It's like I got this line stuck

In my mind

Saying, "One you love will die."

Part of the prophecy is full full full fulfilled

I lost the one I love Per Per Per Per Percy

But I've just gotta move move move move move

I gotta move along, I move along

Kronos is gonna pay pay pay pay pay

And the monster's gonna go go go go away

And I've just gotta move move move move move

I gotta move along, I move along

Move along move along

I, I gotta move along move along

I, I gotta move along move along

I, I gotta move along move along

Hey hey hey

Just think while you've been making his shroud to burn because you think he's dead

You could've been getting down to this sick beat

Luke Castellan ain't the one I love

He's like "Oh my gods, I'm just gonna leave"

And to the half-blood over there with his chest so bare

You better stay away baby

Or you're, gonna, die

Yeah Oh

Part of the prophecy is full full full fulfilled

I lost the one I love Per Per Per Per Percy

But I've just gotta move move move move move

I gotta move along, I move along

Kronos is gonna pay pay pay pay pay

And the monster's gonna go go go go away

And I've just gotta move move move move move

I gotta move along, I move along

Move along move along

I, I gotta move along move along

I, I gotta move along move along

I, I gotta move along move along

Move along move along

I, I gotta move along move along

I, I gotta move along move along

I, I gotta move along move along

**Author's Note - Sorry this one's a little late guys. I've got family visiting, so expect random updates.**


	32. What Is This Feeling(Percy & Thalia POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Ricks character(s), this song belongs to Wicked.**

**Requested by ~ thiscouldbealittlemoresonic**

Normal - Percy

_Italics - Thalia_

Underlined - The rest of the camp

**Bold - Both  
_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Dear Poseidon and bestest mommy in the world

_Dear 'Father'_

**There's been some confusion about family here at camp**

But of course I'll care for Thalia

_But of course I'll hate my cousin_

**Cause I know that's how you'd want me to react, yes**

**There's been some confusion for you see my new cousin is**

Unusually and unimaginably violent and altogether terrifying to be around

_Dumb_

What am I feeling, so sudden and new

_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you_

My blood is boiling

_My brain cells leaving_

My anger rising

**What is this feeling**

**Evil as a fury**

**Does it have a name**

_Yes_

I think

**Loathing**

**Undeniable loathing**

For you plans

_Your brains_

Your man hands

**Let's just say**

**I loathe it all**

**Every thing about you ticks me off**

**Makes my very flesh begin to crawl**

**With simple and deep loathing**

**There's a strange rush in hating you**

**With my whole entire being**

**It's so deep, so strong**

**Though I do admit I judged you quick**

**As my cousin you I would not have picked**

**And I will be loathing, loathing you**

**No matter what**

Dear Perseus, you are much too good.

How do you stand her?

I don't think I could

She's a terror

She's Zeus' daughter

We don't mean to show a bias

But Perseus you're our savior

Well, these things sometimes happen

Poor Perseus

Related to someone, something so disgusting-ified

We just want to tell you

We're all on your side

We share your loathing undeniable loathing

**What is this feeling, so sudden and new**

For her plans, brains, and man hands

**I felt the moment I laid eyes on you**

Let's just say

**My blood is boiling, My anger is rising**

We loathe it all

**Oh, what is this feeling**

Every thing about you ticks me off

**Does it have a name**

Makes my very flesh begin to crawl

**Yes ah**

**Loathing**

Loathing

**There's a strange rush in hating you**

Loathing

**With my whole entire being**

Loathing

**It's so deep, so strong**

So strong

**Though I do admit I judged you quick**

**As my cousin you I would not have picked**

**And I will be loathing**

**For forever loathing**

**Truly deeply loathing you**

Loathing, loathing, loathing, loathing you

**NO MATTER WHAT!**

Loathing

Undeniable loathing

_Dumbass_

Hey!

**Author's Note - That was way harder than I thought it would be. Writing for Percy, Thalia, and the entire camp. May Apollo be with me for this one, haha. Anyway review below, favorite and follow; it's much appreciated. Have a great day/night/afternoon/whatever time it is where you are =-) **

**WHICH CHAPPY IS YOUR FAVORITE? WHY? LEMME KNOW BELOW! HEY I'M A POET AND I DIDN'T KNOW IT! Lol...**

**CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE, IT'S A DIFFERENT ONE! =-)**


	33. Eyes Open (Annabeth POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Rick Riordan's character(s), and Taylor Swifts song.**

**Highly Requested by, HollyBlaze**

**Annabeth POV**

All the monsters waiting

All the monsters watching

Can't even be sleeping

Keep our ey eyes open

It seems like

The other day we were all finished

With the prophecy and the killing

Having days with happy endings

In our camp

Winning battles with our best friends

But now we're back inside this cruel world

Where all the monsters try and kill us

Keep our eyes open

Tartarus is trying to break you down

Tartarus is watching to see us fallout

Can't even be sleeping, dreaming

Keep our ey eyes open

Keep our ey eyes open

Keep our ey eyes open

So here we are

Two steps behind trying to stay alive

Every monster opens a new scar

They never thought we'd make it this far

Don't turn around, oh

They've surrounded us

It's the end now

And nobody's here to save us now

But we've got something they don't yeah

We've got something they don't

Yeah we've just gotta keep our eyes open

Tartarus is trying to break us down

Tartarus is watching to see us fallout

Can't even be sleeping, dreaming

Keep our ey eyes open

Keep our ey eyes open

Keep our ey eyes

Keep our feet steady

Our swords ready

Keep our eyes open

Keep our hands locked

Together forever

Keep our eyes open

Tartarus is trying to break us down

Tartarus is watching to see us fallout

Can't even be sleeping, dreaming

Keep our ey eyes open

Keep our ey eyes open

Keep our ey eyes open

Keep our ey eyes open

Keep our ey eyes open

**Author's Note ~ I know a guest asked me to do more Jason/Piper songs, and I just wanted to let that person know I am working on a Jasper song, but I have a few other request I'm working on as well; but I will get more songs for other couples too. Patience my young demigods =-)**

**POLL ON MY PROFILE**


	34. Chloe (Jason POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Ricks character(s), songs belongs to Emblem3**

Piper

I know Drew seduces everyone

But you're the one I want

But you're the one I want

Yeah yeah

Daughter of Aphrodite

That dumb girl thinks she's a queen

You know that's you to me

And I just wanna let you know that

She likes guys attention

I love the way that you like to blend in

You're beautiful inside

I just think that you should know that

If only you could see all of the reasons that I'm in love with you

It's true

If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you

I do, o, o, o

Piper

I know Drew seduces everyone but

Oh Piper

Please never doubt that you're my only one

You think she's got my heart but that's just ridiculous

I love you Piper that's the only thing that matters

Piper

I know Drew seduces everyone

But you're the one I want

But you're the one I want yeah

No fights, no monsters

Baby there can be no guarentees

But when you're with me you know I can guarentee that

Girl I'm attracted to your passion

Be yourself forget the fashion

Just keep being who you are

Cause to me Piper you're a star

You're the one I want

If only you could see all of the reasons that I'm in love with you

It's true

If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you

I do, o, o, o

Piper

I know Drew seduces everyone but

Oh Piper

Please never doubt that you're my only one

You think she's got my heart but that's just ridiculous

I love you Piper that's the only thing that matters

Piper

I know Drew seduces everyone

But you're the one I want yeah

But you're the one I want yeah

Come on Piper

Don't I show you love enough

Come on Piper

You should know that you're my diamond in the rough

It's true

Piper

I know Drew seduces everyone but

Oh Piper

Please never doubt that you're my only one

You think she's got my heart but that's just ridiculous

I love you Piper that's the only thing that matters

Piper

I know Drew seduces everyone

But you're the one I want

But you're the one I want yeah

**Author's Note ~ Here ya go, some one requested Chloe and someone requested more Jasper songs. =-)**


	35. Amnesia (Percy POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Rick Riordan character(s), this song belongs to 5 Seconds Of Summer.**

**Requested by a lot of people haha. Some people wanted Amnesia, some people just wanted a 5sos song, so here ya go.**

**Percy POV**

We drove by all the places I searched for you on a quest

I tried hard to remember who I was and why I knew you

And even though Lupa tells me you're doing fine

Are you out there searching for me even though they told you not to

When they told you I could be dead you didn't believe them WiseGirl did you

Why can't I remember someone please tell me why

What we had was real cause you're still in my mind

But you're the only one I know

I'm sorry I didn't know that I was leaving

I'm sorry you're all alone searching for me

And the dreams I'm having now well they aren't helping

You're in them all but it's just never real

I'm sorry that I woke up with amnesia

And forgot about all of the little things

Like the way it felt when you punched me for being stupid

And the memories I never can replace

Now I'm not fine at all

The pictures Hera left me they're still living in my mind

I'll admit I remembered a little

I'll admit I drank the blood

And all my friends keep asking why I feel so down

It hurts to know you're searching yeah it hurts that you're alone

It's hard to hear your name when I can't remember anything

It's like I never knew you

And that hurts so bad

But what we had was real cause you're still in my mind

Cause I'm not fine at all

I'm sorry I didn't know that I was leaving

I'm sorry you're all alone searching for me

And the dreams I'm having now well they aren't helping

You're in them all but it's just never real

I'm sorry that I woke up with amnesia

And forgot about all of the little things

Like the way it felt when you punched me for being stupid

And the memories I never can replace

If today I woke up with you right beside me

Like what Hera did was just some twisted dream

I'd keep you closer than I ever did before

And you'd never slip away no you'd never hear me say

I'm sorry I didn't know that I was leaving

I'm sorry you're all alone searching for me

And the dreams I'm having now well they aren't helping

You're in them all but it's just never real

I'm sorry that I woke up with amnesia

And forgot about all of the little things

Like the way it felt when you punched me for being stupid

And the memories I never can replace

Now I'm not fine at all

No I'm really not fine at all

WiseGirl let this be a dream

Cause I'm really not fine at all

**Author's Note ~ This song is amazing btw. I don't like the band, but I do love this song; just my opinion. I just wanted to get this posted before I left for a day at the beach with family, no laptop in the sand ya know?**


	36. Please Dont Say You Love Me (Calypso POV

**Disclaimer - Ricks character(s), song belongs to Gabrielle Aplin.**

**CrazyWriter75 - Haha, yes, yes you do. That's the cool part about this, you guys requesting songs I've never heard. Like this one for instance =-)**

**Requested by Hollyblaze**

**Calypso POV**

Heroes come and then they leave

Here we are, just the same

Don't need the gods messing with me

Please Leo just stay away

There still is an empty space

They all leave without a trace

But with your presence and my grace

Everything falls into place

Just please don't say you love me

Leo I won't say it back

Doesn't mean my hearts not skipping

When you work with me like that

There's no need to get close

When you have to go back

Leo don't say you love me

Cause I cannot say it back

When you leave my heart will break

Under pressure precious things can break

How I feel is hard to fake

So Leo please just stay away

Just please don't say you love me

Leo I won't say it back

Doesn't mean my hearts not skipping

When you work with me like that

There's no need to get close

When you have to go back

Leo don't say you love me

Cause I cannot say it back

Love hurts me

I fall in love to lose the one

This time, I'm not gonna get hurt

Cause I know I'd love you so

You'd be the one who took me whole

So please don't say you love me

Leo I won't say it back

Doesn't mean my hearts not skipping

When you work with me like that

There's no need to get close

When you have to go back

Leo don't say you love me

Cause I cannot say it back

Please don't say you love me

Leo I won't say it back

Doesn't mean my hearts not skipping

When you work with me like that

There's no need to get close

When you have to go back

Leo don't say you love me

Cause I cannot say it back

Please don't sa you love me

Cause I cannot say it back


	37. Somebody To You (Frank POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Rick Riordan's character(s), song goes to The Vamps**

**Dedicated to/Requested by Hollyblaze (Sorry for the long wait)**

**Couple Frazel**

**Franks POV**

I used to always be

All alone, there's only me

And then I spent my time

Thinkin 'bout a way to make Hazel mine

I used to be no one

Never really was that tough

Then Percy saved my life

And I realized I may not have a lot of time

Look at us now

Together

Confident now

No stuttering

I'm a warrior but

Still sensative

Oh oh oh YEAH

All I wanna be yeah

All I ever wanna be is yeah

Is somebody to you

All I wanna be yeah

All I ever wanna be is yeah

Is somebody to you

Everybody's tryna be a hero titan slayer

But everytime I look at you I just don't care

Cause all I wanna be yeah

All I ever wanna be is yeah

Is somebody to you

I used to run away

Could never find the words to say

But now I walk towards you and all I wanna do is say Hey

A kiss on the cheek

You gotta be kidding me

I need to know your lips

Nothing ever mattered to me more than this

Look at us now

Together

Confident now

No stuttering

I'm a warrior but

Still sensative

Oh oh oh YEAH

All I wanna be yeah

All I ever wanna be is yeah

Is somebody to you

All I wanna be yeah

All I ever wanna be is yeah

Is somebody to you

Look at us now

Together

Confident now

No stuttering

All I wanna be yeah

All I ever wanna be is yeah yeah YEAH

All I wanna be yeah

All I ever wanna be is yeah

Is somebody to you

All I wanna be yeah

All I ever wanna be is yeah

Is somebody to you

All I wanna be yeah

All I ever wanna be is yeah

Is somebody to you

All I wanna be yeah

All I ever wanna be is yeah

Is somebody to you

Everybody's tryna be a hero titan slayer

But everytime I look at you I just don't care

Cause all I wanna be yeah

All I ever wanna be is yeah

Is somebody to you

Everybody's tryna be a hero titan slayer

But everytime I look at you I just don't care

Cause all I wanna be yeah

All I ever wanna be is yeah

Is somebody to you

**Author's Note - HAPPY HOLIDAYS GUYS! Hope everybody is having a great one! Sorry for the wait, but it's probably gonna be like that often. I do this for fun, I do love the support though guys.**

**NOTICE! If I've got any readers who loved Tomb Raider Reboot, I'm working on a story there as well. It'll be a while though, maybe, possibly, most likely.**


End file.
